obsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Those Two Idiots
Those Two Idiots is a series of videos posted on ObsonFilms. It was created by Jackson Miller and stars Miller and his younger brother, Jake Miller. Synopsis Jackson and his roomate Jake have crazy adventures around their neighborhood. Creation The series was created in 2011 as Stupid Spiez, a show about two idiot secret agents. Stupid Spiez ''was filmed on HI-8 tapes, and was only one episode, so it is now considered a short film. The short film created a basis for the two main characters of ''Those Two Idiots, Jackson and Jake. Later in 2011, Stupid Spiez was turned into a series called Those Two Idiots. Even though this version has the same name, it is drastically different than all other versions of the series. Jackson and Jake's personalities are different, as well as their clothing (which is just normal clothes). This series lasted only a couple of episodes, and was filmed in HI-8 tapes again. This version is known as Series One. The series was remade again in 2012 and was filmed into 2013. This series features the modern versions of Jackson and Jake, with the exception of Jackson's costume. It lasted 8 episodes, and some of them will be re-released under the title Those Two Idiots Classics. This version is known as Series Two. The final (and current) version of the series is mostly the same as the last series, with a few characters added, some characters changed, and edited music and sound effects. The reason that the series was rebooted again is because Jackson Miller felt that the old series "wasn't good enough" to be posted on YouTube as a new series. Some of the episodes in this series are remakes of the past series' episodes. This version is known as Series Three and the YouTube Series. Episodes Main Article: List of Those Two Idiots Episodes 'The Pilot- '''Jackson tries to entertain Jake on a rainy day. Note that in this episode, Miller wore his real glasses instead of the fake ones he wears in future episodes. '''The Kidnapping- '''Jake gets tricked into giving two kidnappers a rare Elmo doll, which he is unknowingly in pocession of. This episode features the new look for Jackson, as well as better quality editing. '''The Trap-' Continuing from The Kidnapping, Jackson and Jake must find a way to stop the evil kidnappers before they find the Elmo doll. 'The Lock In- 'Jáckson Rodriguez invites Jackson and Jake to his shady restaurant, La Culata Maloliente, for a "lock in" (or as Jáckson calls it, a sleepover). The gap between this episode and The Trap is one year, and this is reflected in the episode. 'The Fruit Snacks-' Jackson and Jake wage a huge war over fruit snacks. This is notably the first episode since The Kidnapping to not feature an appearance by Jáckson Rodriguez. Other episodes have been filmed in the past but have not been uploaded to YouTube, but with the release of Those Two Idiots Classics, ''it is possible that more episodes from the past will be released. '''Classic: The Book Club- '''Jackson is in a book club and nobody in the club is reading the book. Meanwhile, a bear breaks into the idiots' home while only Jake is there. Gallery Trivia *This series does not feature Jacob Ervin at all, the only videos on ObsonFilms to do so. *Jackson and Jake do not have last names in this show. Oddly, every other character does. *Series Three actually follows continuity, when past series would not. *Bill Sterd's shirt and tie make two appearances in the show. In Series Two, Jackson actually wears it in ''The Haunting, and in Series Three, it appears as an Easter egg in the background during the fight scene in The Trap.